Imogen's Spy
by blackunicorn16
Summary: Eli's younger cousin comes to live with him. One problem. There arch nemisis's. Imogen, still feeling hurt by Eli, enlists her help in trying to get him back. EClare, other charecters will also appear.


**Rain causes inspiration, and that is the inspiration to write! (For me anyway.) So, this is a little story called Imogen's Spy. It talks place in about the second half of season 11. Please review!**

Chapter 1

"What are you talking about? She cannot stay here!" all in all, things were going _great_ this morning at the Goldsworthy's house. "But mom, she can't! There is no way that she's staying here." Eli said.

His parents had just dropped a bomb on him; his "little" cousin, Huntra, was going to stay to live with them. Eli and Huntra had been arch enemies for as long as he could remember. He didn't remember how it started, but it was brutal. The one rule in their little rivalry: the parents can't know.

Eli estimated that she was about 14 now, just three years younger than him. One thing that got on his nerves was how much they looked alike. It annoyed him so much when his parents pointed that out. But now that it's been almost a year since he's seen her, he hoped that she would look different, or at least not look like his identical twin.

"I'm going to Clare's house; I won't be back until later." And with that, he left the house. He heard Cece try to yell something after him, but he couldn't hear. Eli started off walking to his girlfriend's house. He liked that he could use that word to describe Clare. _Girlfriend_, it had a nice ring to it. What he didn't like was that he didn't have Morty to drive to her house. But, love comes with a price, and his parents wouldn't get him a new car. Something to do with couldn't be trusted with them….

_Meanwhile_

The taxi pulled up to the small two story house. Huntra Goldsworthy got out and admired it. She had only been here a few times, but she had a good memory, and remembered every perspective of it. She sighed, and got her suit case out of the trunk. She paid the cab driver, and walked up the front steps. She was looking forward to tormenting her "favorite" cousin Eli. She rang the doorbell, and Cece answered.

"Huntra! Oh my God, you've gotten so tall! And you still could pass off as Eli's twin! Of course you're much shapelier!" she said.

"Good to see you too, Aunt Cece." Huntra joked. They hugged, and entered the house.

"Bullfrog is still at work, but he'll be home at around six-ish, now we don't have a guest room, so you'll have to sleep in the basement. Don't worry, it's in perfect condition. I've got you enrolled in Degrassi, the high school here. If you need anything, just ask." As she was saying this, they had slowly been going down the stairs into Huntra's new room. There was a nice sized bed, a desk, and an old fashioned wardrobe. She thanked her aunt, and started to unpack.

About half an hour later, she went upstairs and into the kitchen. Bullfrog was back, and was drinking some coffee.

"Hey it's mini Eli! Welcome to our humble homestead!" he hugged his niece, and sat back down.

"Good to see you too, Bullfrog. I was just wondering where a good place to get some food is." She said to him. As she said that, she looked around, hoping to see Eli rounding the corner.

"You'd want to check out The Dot, it's a good place for young hooligans like you to hang out." He said. She didn't wait for directions; she just walked out the door. She would find it on her own; besides, she wanted to see the neighborhood.

She eventually found it after a shockingly short time, and ordered some soup, and sat down at a table. She looked around; lots of teenagers where here. She wondered if she'd be seeing them at school.

"Eli Goldsworthy, since when was your hair so long?" Huntra looked up. Standing in front of her was a girl who looked to be about 16. She had pigtails and weird glasses.

"Oh, you're not him, I was wondering since when did he look so feminine. I'm Imogen Moreno and you are…" she said.

"I'm Huntra Goldsworthy. And I'm guessing you know my cousin, Eli." Huntra replied. So far, she liked Imogen.

"Yes, sadly I do. I can't believe you're only his cousin, you look like clones! You know, except for gender difference. I think you could help me." Imogen stated.

"Please continue if it involves messing with him." She simply said.

"Well, he used me, toyed with my emotions, stuff like that. So, I want put him through hell like he made me go through." She proposed.

"That is already my job, but I will help you."

**What do you think? Love it, hate it? EClare forever, but this is just something going on in my head. The ending was a little sudden, but I think Imogen and Huntra will make a lovely team.**


End file.
